Jos Buttler
| birth_place = Taunton, Somerset, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-handed | role = Batsman, Wicket-keeper | international = true | testdebutdate = 27 July | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 665 | lasttestdate = 16 December | lasttestyear = 2016 | lasttestagainst = India | odidebutdate = 21 February | odidebutyear = 2012 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 226 | lastodidate = 10 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 63 | club1 = Somerset | year1 = 2009–2013 | clubnumber1 = 15 | club2 = Melbourne Renegades | year2 = 2013–2014 | club3 = Lancashire | year3 = 2014–present | clubnumber3 = 6 | club4 = Mumbai Indians | year4 = 2016–2017 | clubnumber4 = 63 | club5 = Comilla Victorians | year5 = 2017 | club6 = Sydney Thunder | year6 = 2017–2018 | clubnumber6 = 63 | club7 = Rajasthan Royals | year7 = | clubnumber7 = 63 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 18 | runs1 = 784 | bat avg1 = 31.36 | 100s/50s1 = 0/6 | top score1 = 85 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 54/0 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 109 | runs2 = 2,816 | bat avg2 = 38.05 | 100s/50s2 = 5/15 | top score2 = 129 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 139/19 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 81 | runs3 = 3,593 | bat avg3 = 31.51 | 100s/50s3 = 4/20 | top score3 = 144 | deliveries3 = 12 | wickets3 = 0 | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 168/2 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 179 | runs4 = 4,982 | bat avg4 = 43.70 | 100s/50s4 = 7/31 | top score4 = 129 | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 191/24 | date = 11 March | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/308967.html CricInfo }} Joseph Charles "Jos" Buttler (born 8 September 1990) is an English professional cricketer who plays for England cricket team and a former limited over captain for England. He plays Lancashire County Cricket Club in domestic county arena. He is a right-handed batsman who also plays as a wicket-keeper and is the current vice-captain of the English limited-over teams. He initially played for Somerset and has played Twenty20 franchise cricket in the Australian Big Bash League, the Indian Premier League and the Bangladesh Premier League. Buttler enjoyed a prolific cricket record while at school, sharing a record-breaking opening partnership while at King's College, Taunton in 2008, and the following season his school lost only one of seventeen matches under his captaincy, and he was named 2010 Young Wisden Schools Cricketer of the Year. He made his Somerset first-team debut in 2009 after having played age-group cricket for the county. His performances led him to be selected to play for England at Under-19 level before he made his senior England debut in 2011 and his Test debut in 2014. External links * Official website * Category:English cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers Category:Living people Category:1990 births